Everytime
by Wills Lover
Summary: Jiley! MIley gets pregnant 2 weeks ago with Jakes child. How dose Jake and the family react and what about Oliver and Lily?


Miley's Prov:

I walked in to the school and found Jake at his locker. I ran over to him and said "Jake?" I got pregnant 2 weeks ago with his child I

had to tell him. Jake turned and said "What's wrong Baby?" I sighed and said "Jake could you come over tonight after school?" Jake

smiled and said "OK but why?" I said "Because I have to tell you something." Jake and I went to our classes. At the end of the day I

met Jake at his locker and said "Hey Jakey." Jake turned and smiled. He said "Hey Miles." I said "You ready to head out?" he

nodded and we walked out to his car. When we got to my place no one was home. We walked in and went to the couch, Then I told

him what I had to tell him. He said "OK Then maybe we should you know get married. What do you think?" I said "OK. Umm how

are we gonna break it to our parent's????" Jake said "we'll find a way I promise." I sighed and said "Jake I hope your right I mean my

dad gets... Hi dad" My dad had walked in and Jake looked over at him. Robbie said "I am what Miey and what were you two

talking about?" I said "Oh Um Dad Jake and I are going to get married" Jake put his hand on my sholder and kissed my cheek. then

my dad said "Miley you are still a child BUT..." I said "I don't care don't give me your consent Jake and I are going to be

married and that is finnal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robbie said "Miley let me finish. you are young but you have my consent." I turned to Jake and smiled. Jake smiled back and then we

went upstairs and sat on my bed and Jake said "Miles next time when your father is going to say something Listen OK because if you don't You will over react like you just did."

I said "Your right babe so when should our wedding be??????????" Jake said "How is in 2 days????" I said "Sure." Jake and I went down stairs and I said "Jakey?" Jake said

"Miley come on get the stuff for school I want you to come over to my place and meet my parents and my little sister." I smiled and said "OK could you give me a minute

please" he did

Jake's Prov:

Miley and I were driving in my car when she sighed loudly. My eyes glanced over to her and I said "Miles are you OK?" She looked at me and said "Yeah just fine babe." we

pulled into my drive way and I got out of the car and so did Miley. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close and said "What's wrong?" She said "Jake I am fine. It was a sigh of

happiness" I said "OK." I kissed her gently as we walked inside the house. My mom, Carol, my dad, Ken, and my little sister, Cindy, all came over to us and said "Ahhh Jake

your home." I said "Mom, Dad, Cindy this is my fiancee Miley. Miley this is my mom Carol my father Ken and my sister Cindy." Miley said "Hi guys" I smiled and held Miley's

hand and I said "Mom could you get us when dinner is ready?" Carol said "Sure son." Miley and I went to my room and she sat down

on the bed. I sat next to her and said "Babe are you OK??" She looked up at me and said " yeah Jake I am fine." I smiled and said

"we'll tell them at dinner if that is bothering you." she gave me a hug and said "OK and Jake?" I looked at her and said "Yeah?"

at dinner: Miley's Prov:

I said "Maybe we should do our homework." He nodded and we pulled out the work and worked on it together. 1 hour later Cindy knocked on his door and I awnserd it.

Cindy said "Dinner is ready." Jake and I stood up and went downstairs and I sat next to Jake. Carol said "Miley are you OK??" I looked over at Jake and gave him the Puppy

dog look and he gripped my hand tightly and he smiled his comferting smile. He whispered "OK we'll tell them now." I looked up at him as he smiled. He turned back to his

family and said "Ma Pa sis Miley and I are going to be married soon." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. Jack put his arm around me. Carol said "Wow. awsome.

where are you two going to live?" Jake said "I don't know." I scooted closer to him and siged. Ken said "is there something else?" I said "Yeah. Uh Jake" Jake looked

down at me and said "I got her pregnant 2 weeks ago." I smiled at Jake. After dinner Jake and I went back to his room. I through myself on his bed and sighed. He came over

after closeing the door and said "you OK Miles?" I sighed again and said "No Jake I'm not OK." Jake sat next to me and started to sing a song. it was Every Time by Brittney

Spears.

Notice me

Take my hand

Why are we, Strangers when, Our love is strong?

Why carry on

Without me?

Everytime I try

To fly I fall

Without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see

You in my dreams

I see your face

It's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I make believe

That you are here

It's the only way

I see clear

What have I done?

You seem to move on easy

everytime I try

To fly I fall

Without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see

You in my dreams

I see your face

You're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain

And this song's my sorry

Oooh...

At night I pray

That soon your face will fade away

And Everytime I try

To fly I fall

Without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see

You in my dreams

I see your face

You're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I looked at him and begun to cry. Jake said "SSh cutie." I turned on to my side with my face facing him. I looked up at him and said

"Jake... Maybe we should get some rest." Jake nodded and we went to bed.

THE MORNING JAKE'S PROV:

When Me and Miley went to school she fainted and I took her to the nurses. Her voice was clear but weak and she said "Jake??" I

looked down at her and said "Sssshhh I am here baby." She reached up and I grabbed her hand and said "Ssh I am here." I leand

down and gently kissed her cheeck and smiled. Miley winced and said "Jake/????" I looked at her and said "Yeah?" She said "What

happened?" I told her the whole story. At the end of the day Miley and we talk about wedding details. When I took her home she

said "Jake??" I looked at her and said "Yeah??" She said "Nevermind could you pick me up to tomarrow??" I beamed and said "you

bet."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is part one my second part will be Everytime 2


End file.
